


Three Sisters

by Asynca



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, I didn't tag all the ships because someone would chew me out about 'minor' pairings, I wrote this in about 3 seconds so revise your expectations if you think it's going to be quality, just a crack prompt, please ignore me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:31:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asynca/pseuds/Asynca
Summary: From a prompt on Tumblr: "What would dinner be like if Jaina had dated all three of the Windrunner sisters?"





	Three Sisters

In Anduin’s defence, he couldn’t have known. He knew Jaina and Vereesa were friends, of course—he’d seen it, at the trial of Garrosh—and he thought he remembered Jaina and Alleria disappearing into the captain’s quarters on her recovered ship after the battle at Undercity. But Sylvanas? As far as Anduin knew, Jaina and Sylvanas had had nothing to do with each other—after all, how could they? It wasn’t as if Horde and Alliance leaders had much of an opportunity to socialise outside Dalaran.

That was why, when Anduin had invited guests to Magni’s grand dinner on his old mentor’s behalf, it never occurred to him to keep anyone except Sylvanas separated.

He quickly realised his error.

His first clue was Jaina’s expression on being required to greet Sylvanas. Of course, Jaina would have absolutely no regard for the Banshee Queen—not after what had happened in Undercity. However, these days Jaina was usually able to greet Horde leaders without looking liable to tear them limb from limb.

Tonight, however, Sylvanas’ limbs looked to be at threat, and she noticed. “My, my, that’s an _icy_ stare, Lady Proudmoore,” she observed, giving Jaina a lazy smile. “I suppose that means you’re not going to kiss my hand?”

Jaina gave her a cold, hard stare. “You should consider yourself lucky that I allow you to keep it.”

Sylvanas was unmoved. “Such cruel words, Lady Proudmoore,” she said, and then extended her hand towards Jaina as if inviting her to kiss it, anyway. “But I know better than most that they’re just words, don’t I?”

Fortunately, before Jaina could actually _attack_ Sylvanas and injure other guests, her mother spotted that expression and whisked Jaina away before anyone could be hurt.

It was such an odd exchange between the pair, Anduin wasn’t sure what to make of it. It wasn’t at all like two warring leaders would speak to one another, he thought. It seemed—well, personal. Familiar, even. Two people wouldn’t speak to each other as such unless there was personal insult between them. That was worthy of some thought: the two of them much have had something to do with each other that Anduin hadn’t been made aware of. He would need to speak to SI:7 about that.

 _At_ the table was no better, either. Anduin had expected that having Jaina and the other two Windrunners on one side of the hall and Sylvanas on the other would limit the fireworks. How wrong he was.

Sitting on either side of Jaina, Alleria and Vereesa met like two stray cats crossing at the border of their territory. Both their ears were flat against their heads and if either of them had had fur, it would have been puffed up.

Anduin frowned; he was _certain_ he’d heard they were on good terms after Argus. He listened as best he could across the hall.

There wasn’t much to hear at first. Alleria and Vereesa greeted each other coldly like very distant relatives, and between them, Jaina sat stiff as a board and pretended to be very interested in what one of the Nightbourne diplomats was discussing across the table. Ordinarily, people seated beside each other would chat amicably—after all, that’s what events like this were for—but the three of them couldn’t even look at each other. Or… were trying not to look at each other, at least.

Alleria, almost as rigid as Jaina, appeared disengaged and a million miles away. Vereesa fidgeted irritably, shifted in her seat, and sighed loudly.

It was making everyone at the table uncomfortable.

Katherine noticed. She called one of the waiters over. “This wine is simply excellent,” she said warmly. “You can taste the oak in it! I insist you three all try it.”

Jaina blocked her glass with a hand as the waiter tried tilted the bottle against it. “Thank you, but I’m not thirsty.”

“That’s a first,” Vereesa muttered under her breath.

That comment brought Alleria out of her trance with a very subtle eye-roll. “ _Don’t_.”

Vareesa bristled at her tone. “Don’t _what_ , sister?”

Alleria exhaled and looked calmly across at her. “Don’t cause a scene.”

Vereesa seemed intent on ignoring her advice. “Oh, so it’s perfectly fine for you to do whatever you wish and then blame _me_ for ‘causing a scene’ over it?”

Jaina pointedly interrupted them, speaking to the stunned waiter. “Actually, I think I _will_ have some wine.” Wide-eyed, he followed her instruction.

Alleria observed this and looked tiredly at Vereesa. “You’re making people uncomfortable. Please, just leave it. We can sort this out somewhere more appropriate.” Jaina and Alleria shared a private look; Jaina smiled very slightly at her in thanks.

Unfortunately, Vereesa saw it and it was like pouring oil on flames. If she could physically have turned the huge dining table over, Anduin was sure she would have. “I don’t believe you,” she said, raising her voice and standing. Idle chatter at the tables around them slowed as people turned to see what the commotion was. “You’re not content to simply _steal_ your own sister’s lover right from under her when you already have one of your own, you insist on coming her and _rubbing her nose in it_ and then suggesting that it is _she_ who is guilty of wrongdoing?”

Anduin sat up, looking over at the guards who were suddenly paying attention. Should he—do something about this?

“Vereesa…” Jaina began. There was a warning in her voice. Alleria put a hand on her forearm and shook her head as if to say, ‘there’s no point’.

Again, the Vereesa _seethed_. “Have you no shame?”

Jaina tried again. “Vareesa, please just—”

“No! Don’t you ‘please just’ me when my pillow was still warm when you climbed right into—”

“ _That’s enough_!” Jaina _shouted_ , standing and throwing her chair back. There was a collective gasp as her voice echoed off all the walls of the hall. Eyes glowing, casting hand curled in a first, she stared straight at Vereesa. “Not here. Not now. Do I make myself perfectly clear?”

Vereesa had taken a step away, lips parted in surprise. From her expression, Anduin could see she was actually somewhat frightened of Jaina. It didn’t last, though. Rather than settling into a scowl, Vereesa just looked hurt. Her bottom lip quivered ever so slightly. “Jaina. I can’t believe you’re doing this…”

Jaina’s eyes dimmed. Her voice was softer. “I _will_ use magic to silence you,” she said, and then swallowed. “Please don’t force my hand.”

Vereesa’s throat was tight. “Don’t bother,” she said, raw emotion creeping into her voice. “Like you did oh-so easily, I’ll show myself out.” She stared at Jaina a moment, lip quivering and eyes swimming, and then spun on her delicate heels, half-running, half-walking out of the hall. The heavy door slammed behind her.

Jaina watched her go; Anduin wished he could make out his would-be Aunt’s expression.

People were turning back to each other, leaning in, gossiping about what they’d seen. Anduin watched them, unsure whether he should do something to break the tension. As he surveyed the room, his eyes fell on one person.  

Sylvanas looked as entertained as a child at a pantomime.

 


End file.
